The Beginning
by FindingHarley
Summary: Poor Harleen fell in love with the fast life without a choice. In reality, Harleen is just a basic woman searching for reason. Working at the most dangerous place in Gotham and dealing with her own issues, where will she end up? Between Harleen's new patient and psychotic ex, maybe her life isn't so basic after all.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hey hey I'm not good at impressions sooo, review and all that stuff. And don't be shy, that's my job. Ly**

 **Enjoy.**

Harleen's eyes fluttered open to the sound of her alarm buzzing away on her nightstand. Her routine was starting to get bland, wake up, go to work, sleep, and repeat. She craved purpose, variety, something to get her blood pumping. Sadly, these days the adrenaline she desired seemed to be growing weary.

Harleen did what she'd done every morning, put on her makeup, brush her teeth and hair, the necessities. Her mornings consisted of stale coffee and horribly old protein bars, but they were starting to taste like a typical breakfast now.

Leaving her basic apartment in her basic car to go to her not-so basic job.

Arkham Asylum, where the freaks lived with an ideal daily routine brought there by the infamous Batman. Only the clinically insane criminals were emitted to Arkham. The list consisted of the naturally obliged criminals, Pamela Isley, Selina Kyle, Jonathan Crane, ect.. Harleen had never gotten the chance to take a patient like them, mostly because they were reserved by the more-advanced doctors such as Dr. Penelope Young and Dr. Joan Leland.

"Morning Dr. Quinzel, you look nice today." Senior officer Bowels always seemed to have a smile on his face, working in a morbid asylum didn't guarantee such attitude.

"I must say Mr. Bowels, I look the same every day." Harleen gave him a gentle smile.

"You look very nice everyday." He assured her.

She waved past him feeling a little better about herself. Harleen turned into the staff room half eavesdropping on Dr. Amadeus Arkham himself talking with corrections officer, Dr. Cash.

Dr. Arkham stopped coming into the Asylum so often due to unspecified reasons. The doctors didn't mention him unless talking about the asylum, they didn't like to bring up any sensitive topics.

"If no one wants to treat this patient, there's nothing we can do."

"But sir, The Joker has no filter on the extent he'll go to."

"Cash, he's dangerous I understand. Unfortunately, if no doctor will go near him there's no solution. Unless we wait for a doctor who will take on that sort of challenge."

Harleen thought about her odds. A lonely, basic life dealing with petty criminals.. The Joker could be her big break. She'd heard of recent breakouts, sure he'd been on air a few times, but that didn't stop her. "I'll take that challenge." Harleen said looking down at the two.

"Are you sure Miss. Quinzel? Mr. Joker isn't an ideal person to be working with." Dr. Arkham turned his attention to the determination Harleen had in her voice.

Dr. Cash handed her a thick folder that said, 'The Joker' under a big stamp that stated 'CLASSIFIED'. Harleen opened the file that was packed to the brim with newspapers titled, 'Joker attacks orphan homes', 'The Joker holds Batman at gunpoint', and 'Joker's clown massacre'.

Harleen started to doubt wanting to be The Joker's Doctor, but this was her one chance to prove herself, so she continued. "I'll help Mr. Joker." She stated confidently.

Cash cleared his throat. "Would you be willing to meet him right now?"

Harleen hesitated for a moment before she realized what he'd asked of her. "Right now?" Harleen felt a feverish chill travel down her whole body.

"Right now." He repeated.

She felt her body heat, she was afraid of what she was getting herself into. "Sure."

Harleen took a look at the picture next to his name and suddenly got a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach. His eyes stared into hers as if he was standing there staring at her. And his smile, the devil's smile. She took one last glance at Dr. Arkham before following Dr. Cash out into the halls of the asylum.

"Why do you want to be The Joker's psychiatrist? You know he's crazy."

"Aren't they all?" Harleen shot back.

"You play fair game, Miss. Quinzel, I don't recommend the attitude for Joker.."

"He doesn't scare me."

They walked past west wing to The Joker's cell.

There was guards on either side of an iron door. Cash pushed a key into a few different locks and the door creaked open. Cash walked inside followed by Harleen. Harleen could feel her blood rush through her body as he smiled.

"Who's your pretty friend Cash?" He watched her every move like a hawk.

"This is your new doctor, Dr. Quinzel."

The Joker sat across the table in a straight jacket. His posture was almost seemed unimpressed. The doctors sat down in the empty seats in front of him.

"Joker, I know you're in and out of this place so you know the rules."

"Save it for next time Cash." He said, eyes flashing between the two of them.

Dr. Cash growled giving Harleen the feeling he would snap any moment.

"Dr. Cash, I would like some time with Mr. Joker, to get to know him." Harleen glanced at Aaron before he walked out of the room.

Joker stared at Harleen for a long time watching her body language. She didn't seem afraid, if so she did a great job hiding it.

The bottom of Harleen's heels clicked on the floor slowly. She stared into his eyes, the smirk on his face silently making her cheeks grow hot.

"Doctor Quinzel.." Her name rolled off his tongue like water.

Harleen's breath caught in her throat. "Mr. Joker?"

"What's your name?"

She cleared her throat before shifting around in her chair. "Dr. Quinzel."

"C'mon doc, you're a human right? You've gotta have a name." He grinned

"Mr. Joker, we're not friends."

He shook his head slowly, silently disagreeing. scooting his chair forward he grinned slightly at her uneasiness. "You know Quinzel, you're a sweet girl." He abruptly sat up in his chair. "I like you." He said smiling from ear to ear.

"Mr. Joker, I'm your doctor." She stated harshly adjusting her glasses.

"You better be a good one," he shot in a dark tone, "you'll need to." A chill went down her body as she looked up at him, trying to maintain her confident ego.

Dr. Cash peeked into the room eyeing them down. "Dr. Quinzel, You have a patient at 11, we're cutting it short. Whenever you're ready.." He returned to the other side of the door leaving them alone once again.

Harleen gathered her clipboard and files before turning for the door. "I look forward to seeing you in therapy, Mr. Joker." She said giving one last look as she walked towards the rusting door.

"Nice meeting you, Doctor Quinzel." He slurred flashing a metal smile before she exited the room, blush flooding her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Harleen had managed to get through another day dealing with homicidal maniacs and suicidal craze driven 'things'. After checking off every single thing she had on her list for the day she packed up her purse. She silently walked down the hall, her stilettos clicking away with time. There was a low chuckle as she walked closer to Joker's cell turning into a menacing laugh that echoed off the walls.

Harleen stepped into The Joker's peripheral and he suddenly stopped laughing.

"Hey doc, what's the hurry? Don't ya' wanna stay and talk?"

"Dinner won't cook itself, Mr. Joker." She said slowing her pace.

"You don't seem like the housewife-with-a-job type? Tell me, Miss Quinzel, Where's your boyfriend at?"

Harleen didn't reply. She slowly turned around adrenaline pulsing through her veins. She didn't understand where the burning urge came from but she felt confident. Maybe she felt this way because a man who was said to hate everything on earth had gave her his attention, or maybe the coffee from this morning was kicking in, but she felt good.

"I don't think that's any of your business, Mr. Joker."

"Who says it isn't" He said making his way up to the glass.

"I think you should worry about yourself, last time I checked you don't own me." Harleen's heart stopped when his dusty blue eyes dominated her own hazy eyes.

"I don't have any worries Dr. Quinzel." There was a pause before he found words, "Gotham is my playground and the people are my toys, deliberately letting themselves be thrown around like puppets."

Harleen felt her body grow limp under his intense gaze, all traces of confidence disappearing.

"This city would crawl across barbed wire, to avoid being on my bad side."

With no response he decided to continue. "Do you know who I am?"

Harleen formed a lump in her throat, choking on her breath. "Joker."

"The Clown Prince of Gotham; Batman's ArchEnemy; The only thing that keeps this city aching with anticipation. Without The Joker where's the fun?"

Harleen couldn't speak, paralyzed by his eyes.

"You're business is mine, Got it, Quinzel?" He growled, his knuckles straining at the glass the enclosed him.

Harleen slowly nodded taking cautious steps, backing away from the glass. Just as she was going to bolt and wish for the best, his words stopped her.

Harleen felt a trace of unease wash over her as The Joker glared at her. He probably knew more about her than she knew.

"Doc, I must say you're an attractive, kind hearted, dizzy girl, why wouldn't a woman like you have a man bowing down to you like a queen?"

 _Harleen dodged an airborne coffee cup by inches._

 _"Fucking Hell Harleen! Don't you ever listen?" James started chucking pens and books at her._

 _"I'm sorry." Harleen felt tears stream down her face as she watched him growl in anger. He pegged a stapler, hitting her in her lower abdomen._

 _"I told you, specifically, DO NOT TOUCH MY THINGS!" DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?"_

 _Harleen choked on air as she grew into a crying fit._

 _"Get out of my sight, you fucking cunt." James' words stung like hell making Harleen's vision grow blurry as tears filled her eyes._

 _That's when she decided she couldn't take any more of the abuse. She deserved more than the scum that disrespected her, treated her like a peice of shit that belonged in the trash._

 _Harleen ran to their bedroom to pack up and leave. She didn't know where she would go, what she would do. She recently had gotten her degree in psychology but had no idea where to put it to use. Her plan was hopeless, as if you could consider it a plan._

 _She packed her bag full, leaving behind everything that reminded her of him. She walked out of the bedroom down the hall. Just as Harleen turned the handle a dark voice called after her._

 _"Where do you think you're going?" James stopped in the middle of the hallway watching as Harleen turned slowly trying her best not to break down._

 _"I'm leaving you." Her voice shifted and she scolded herself for coming off so weak._

 _"No you're not." He growled inching towards her._

 _"Stay the fuck away from me." She felt electricity shoot through her veins. Something in his eyes changed, making him look like he cared._

 _"Harleen, stay with me." His voice sounded calm and soothing._

 _"Stay away, or im calling the cops." She growled as she opened the door._

 _"Don't."_

 _Suddenly she slammed the door stepping down the stairs to the apartment. A feeling of freedom overwhelmed her senses as she took in a sharp breath, this wasn't going to be fun._

"Hello?"

Her eyes snapped back to the Joker as he stared blankly at her waiting for a response.

"Im- Im sorry" Harleen sputtered as she realized she'd zoned out. She suddenly picked up her bag and ran down the hall.

She opened the back door with a pair of keys she was given when she started working at Arkham. The cold breeze struck her as she opened the door. She looked across the parking lot at the small bunch of cars parked in the staff parking spaces.

All the doctors had left a while before Harleen, wanting to leave before the darkness transformed the crazy into the insane. Most days Harleen spent overtime at Arkham, sadly with no pay, but she didn't mind. She liked being around the people that needed help, it was an interesting time.

Harleen ran to her car almost eating it. "God damn it Harleen, stop wearing heels to work." She scolded herself as she tripped over the concrete falling into her car. Tears ran down her face as she opened the door and slipped inside. Her hands stumbled as she tried desperately to push the key in its slot.

"Fuck!" Harleen threw the keys against the windshield.

Slowly recollecting herself, she took a few breaths wiping the tears from her eyes. She calmly picked up the keys and slid them into the hole. The ignition growled as it came to life.

 _Her car rumbled as it turned on and a figure pounded on the driver seat window._

 _"Harleen, get back inside."_

 _"No." Harleen didn't turn, her face was tear stained, makeup running down her cheeks. She rolled down the window about an inch so she could hear what he had to say._

 _"Baby, come on we'll make this better."_

 _"It won't get better, James. You won't get better. You've got issues, and I don't want to be part of those issues." She pulled the stick shift from park to drive and stared up at James._

 _"Fine, go." He growled. "But don't come running back to me whenever you don't have anything. Hell, rot in the gutter for all I care. You won't make it in this city, you're worthless Harleen." On that he walked up the stairs of the apartment and slammed the door._

Harleen opened the door and was greeted by a dusty smell. She walked inside closing the door, turned on the light. She placed her keys on the table next to the door and descended down the hall.

Harleen walked into the kitchen staring blankly at a bowl on her dining room table. She walked over to the big bowl and glanced at the note on top. The paper was smudged from the rain and seemed to have been sloppy in the first place. She picked it up for a closer look running a finger over the wet surface. Harleen paused in fear when she heard what could only be described as a pistol cocking from behind her.

"Hey."


	3. Chapter 3

Harleen gulped as a gun was pushed into the back of her skull.

"Long time no see, sweetheart." His voice was familiar, husky, almost smokey.

"Thats funny, you broke into my house last sunday, James." Harleen turned to face him as he pointed the gun at her forehead. She looked up at him, even though he always looked the same, he was flawless every time. His scent filled her senses as she took a deep breath, forest after a rainstorm.

"Aren't you going to invite me for dinner?" He pulled the gun into the holster on his waist.

"That's exactly what I was about to say." Harleen rolled her eyes as she looked back at the bowl.

"What'd you make me?"

"I didn't make anything." She pulled back the plastic wrap and looked inside. Harleen was dumbstruck when she looked at the off white substance. She stuck a finger inside the bowl sinking her finger in "Pudding."

She lifted up the bowl and carried it to the counter.

"You made pudding?" He scoffed as he took a seat at the table.

"No I didn't, actually." She shot him a dirty look before opening her half empty fridge and placing the bowl inside.

"What's for dinner, Chef Quinzell?"

"Takeout?"

"What if I don't want Takeout?"

"Then you won't eat."

"That's fair."

Harleen grabbed her phone and dialed the number for the 'chinese takeout place' she could never figure out the name of. She ordered their favorite meals from when they were together and hung up.

"How's work?" James asked, trying desperately to stay out of awkward silence.

"Wouldn't you like to know." The tension in the room was thick, you could almost taste it. Harleen had made attitude into a lifestyle, it was like a language and she mastered it.

"James, you-" An abrupt flash interrupted her sentence. Harleen looked through her window and paused. A short man stood with a camera a few steps away. "What the Fu-" The man took another picture before bolting off from her apartment.

Harleen looked back at James who seemed to be enjoying her reaction. "Looks like you got a stalker."

"Ha. Ha." Harleen rolled her eyes. "Thats a great prank, whatcha going to do with those? Masturbate?"

"Well, sounds like a great time, but sorry to tell ya, not my brilliant idea."

"Yeah right."

James made his way to her causing her to voluntarily back away. He backed her up against the door trapping her with his arms. "I'm not stalking you."

"Well, you broke into my house.. Scratch that, you've broken into my house on many occasions. Oh, and don't think for a second I haven't seen you follow me to work in your stupid green range rover." James scoffed. "Plus, YOU hired someone to spy on me and take pictures!" Harleen hadn't realized she yelled her last sentence, but she didn't really care.

"I'm not stalking you."

"Leave."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Hareen pushed him away and opened the door. A man in a white outfit holding two paper bags stood at the door. "$23 dollars please."

Harleen walked to the kitchen to grab money from her purse when she heard him scoff at something.

Harleen shot him a dirty look. "Would you like to pay, James?"

"No."

She handed the man the money and took the bags from him before hanging James a bag and pushing him out of the house. "Wha-"

Harleen didn't sleep that well that night, so to say, she couldn't find it possible to 'sleep with one eye open'.

At almost 2am Harleen finally drifted asleep listening to the sweet melodies of screaming that seeped through the dry wall.

7:20 AM

Harleen woke up once again to the sound of her annoying alarm buzzing away on the nightstand. Her eyes scanned the ceiling waiting for a miracle that would send her back 5 hours, sadly the moment never came.

Harleen got out of bed and looked in the mirror. Her eyes were bloodshot with a black tint underneath them and Her hair was a mess. But hey, what's makeup made for?

After making herself look 'exceptional' she closed her door, making sure she locked it damn good. She looked around before slipping into her car, sure it looked shady, but everyone in Gotham is shady.

Arkham asylum was on the quiet side today, which was somewhat rare. Staff was starting to think something sketchy was happening between the patients, due to how calm they seemed. There was something about how they all listened and obeyed.

"Doctor Quinzell." The Joker's face lit up as she walked through the heavy doors.

"Mr. Joker," She sat across from him placing her notepad on the table. "did you sleep well?"

"Well.."

Harleen saw something in his eyes, like a child that had been told they can't play with the other children. "What's wrong?"

"The memories.."

"Nightmares?"

"No, no, those- those are not nightmares, they're worse.."

"Tell me what you saw." Harleen grabbed her notepad, ready to write whatever twisted story he was about to tell her.

 _-"Does the Patient have a pulse?"_

 _-"64 to 68"_

 _-"Status?"_

 _-"He's undergoing severe blood loss from deep cuts from the lips along his face."_

 _-"ID?"_

 _-"The patient cannot be identified."_

 _The doctor choked on his words as he looked down at the body before him._

 _"Age?"_

 _"Estimatedly 13."_

 _"We need him alive." The cart slipped into a room labeled 'A17' that had been packed with all the necessary tools. 3 nurses crowded the bed waiting for instructions after setting up the machines._

 _A 2 hour procedure turned into what felt like 10 before the doctor proclaimed the boy to be "A job well done." The nurses cheered before the boy was gently rolled away into a recovery room._

Harleen looked up at the Joker as her hand wrote every detail that rolled off his tongue. She watched as his face fainted in and out blank and sadness. Her stomach turned as sympathy kicked in.

"As I laid in that hospital bed, draped in bloody medical wrap, I thought to myself.. Why am I alive? Why can't I just die?"

Harleen's heart stopped as she looked up at him. Tears dripped down her cheeks when she saw the faint look of scars on the outside corners of his lips.

"Mistah J." Harleen's accent gave in when she spoke leaving her voice floating around his ears. The Joker looked up a smile creeping on his lips as he stared into her gaze.

"I'm so sorry." Her voice was just above a whisper seeping through her throat. "Who?"

 _A middle aged woman crept into the dim room with a clipboard. She looked over at the bed trying not to disturb the boy._

 _"Hey, darling. It's me.." the woman tiptoed over to the bed where she sat the clipboard on the bed._

 _"Doctor Andrews will be coming in to check the stitches in a minute.. I'm just going to remove the bandages, I promise I won't hurt you."_

 _He nodded before she proceeded in unraveling the bloody cloth from his face. "This is the hard part, but you're strong, right?" She gently smiled gaining a nod in return._

 _She gently peeled the dark red medical wrap from his face, her heart stopping as she looked down at the blood crusted smile across his face._

 _Her hand shot to her mouth as she backed away. He panicked as she backed away in shock. Tears ran down his face while he watched the woman run out the door, immediately followed by Doctor Andrews walking into the room. He looked at the boy's face, speechless._

 _"It seems to be healing quite well, there may be scars, but there's no telling now."_

 _"Can you tell me your name, sir?"_

 _He opened his mouth to talk but nothing would come out._

 _The doctor handed him a clipboard and pen and watched as the book held the pen in his hand. Writing 'J' he looked up at the doctor looking for any emotion. 'ACK' the doctor looked at the paper and inhaled._

 _"Jack.. Did you do this to yourself? Did you see who did it?"_

 _He scribbled a picture of a knife and two stick figures, one significantly taller than the other. The taller one held a knife up to the others head. He labeled the small person 'JACK' and the tall, 'DAD'._

 **I noticed that everyone was posting for the holiday and everything and I felt left out. So, here's chapter 3 because I don't post enough. Hope you like it and yeah.**

 **Also I know, James and the Joker are very alike in a way, but it will make sense in the long run. There's a reason don't you worry.**


End file.
